The Final Chase
by PainPeoplePain
Summary: Mystique has got a new mission: She needs to capture Magneto for the mutants' sake. Unfortunately, her mission isn't running smoothly so she needs to ask for help from some old friends who are delighted to give her this help... Will she be able to succeed? And how exactly will this mission change her life?
1. Chapter 1

Being a mutant was never easy. Raven, alias Mystique like she wants to be called, knows that pretty well. She had to learn it the hard way. Her family, her own blood, tried to kill her as she was just an infant.

One day, a man called Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto, showed her that she has the ability to fight against injustice towards mutants and to show everyone that she's actually superior to them. His visions seemed legit to her then, so she followed him straight even if that means that she has to abandon Charles, her foster brother who took care for her and has given her the feeling of a real family as nobody else did. Erik's cause was more important to her than Charles back then. But today, she realises that this was a mistake.

Her beloved mentor Magneto has tried to kill her for his own surviving. That made her realise that others have no value for him. How could she have missed that point?

Today, she knows that Magneto's ideology might be right but his way of reaching its goals is completely wrong and that means that she has to stop him before he causes any more chaos as like he did before.

In the past year, she tried her best to track him but somehow he's always managed to escape and to leave false clues. This has led her to go for the most desperate idea which came to her mind before giving up: She needs help from Charles. She is unsure about if he's gonna help her but it's worth a try.

She stands at his door nervously in her usual blonde appearance and takes a last comforting breath before she knocks loudly. A familiar face opens the door slowly. It's Hank. He immediately smiles as he notices who knocked on the door.

"Raven... Hey... what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hank, good to see you. I'm here because I need your help. Actually, I need help from Cerebro. There's someone I need to find and Cerebro is my last opportunity. May I come in?"

Hank looks confused but he lets her enter and guides her to Charles study. On the way, Mystique notices some young mutants who seem to live at the mansion now. It's quite impressive that Charles and Hank seemed to have realised their dream of a school and a safe place for mutants.

"Come in, Raven!" Charles shouts just as she wanted to knock. She enters straight and Hank decides to stay in the hall. Charles looks like a new man now. He almost looks like she remembers him from their stay in England. He looks like the professor again and Mystique is relieved to see that he's better. "Hey, Charles. I guess, you already know why I'm here."

"Yes and I can understand it pretty well but I also have to tell you that catching and killing him won't change anything."

"Are you insane? If Erik's dead humanity won't have a reason to hate us anymore. He's the reason why we are persecuted and mutilated."

"That might be true but killing is no solution, Raven. It never was. You saw what happened with Trask. He is no thread anymore. There are always other ways. The same goes for Erik. As he was imprisoned, we had no trouble with him."

Mystique shrugs. "Will you at least help me to find him?"

"I can try. But promise me to act legally and not end his life in wrath." Mystique takes a deep breath. "Okay, I promise" she replies and Charles puts on a happy face. "Good. Follow me to Cerebro then" He rolls out of his study and Mystique follows him. Hank still stays next to the doorframe and doesn't move, only his gaze follows them. Mystique notices that and tries to encourage him to follow them by showing him a hand gesture saying "Come on!". He understands and follows them instantly.

Standing outside of Cerebro in silence with Hank while Charles is doing his work makes Mystique nervous. She really hopes that Charles will be successful.

"So... how are you lately?" Mystique tries to break the ice and start a conversation with the silent Hank who is just staring at the floor, avoiding her gaze. It's so adorable that he's still so shy after all those years.

"Me? Oh... I'm fine. And you?" He mutters, finally looking at her face with a slight smile.

"I'm fine, too. Did you build this... I don't know... basement here? It looks incredibly futuristic and so cool."

"Ehm, yes. Charles and I wanted to make this here look special and important."

"Well, you definitely reached this goal. It's your masterpiece, Hank."

"Thank you." Mystique shows him a bright smile. She means it. Cerebro and this basement, whatever might be behind the other doors, are a true masterpiece. Charles should be proud to call such a genius like Hank a friend.

"Do you want something to drink or anything else?" Hank offers.

"No thanks. I'm happy." They exchange a short glance.

Moments after, Charles appears with a disappointed look. "Sorry Raven. I could not find him. It seems like he disappeared from this planet. Either he's wearing that helmet or he's dead." Mystique shrugs. "He cannot be dead, Charles. I think he's just hiding."

"I'm sorry." Charles seems to be sad, too. "It's ok... at least you tried. Thank you for that." As she is just about to leave, Hank suddenly throws in, "Why don't you search at night time? I'm sure that he's not smart enough to sleep with it." Mystique and Charles exchange a look. "He's right, Raven. We could try it." She doesn't know what to say. Charles is her only chance. "Okay let's try it tonight again. Thank you for your effort. It means a lot to me." She leans down to hug him. "Of course you can stay here for tonight. Your room is still free and untouched. The kids won't disturb you, I guess." Charles whispers in her ear. She lets go of Charles and turns to face Hank. A little heavy hearted, she gives in and accepts their offer.

At one o'clock in the morning, Mystique and Charles go after their plan. She is waiting outside of Cerebro while Charles does his work. She really hopes that this time it will work because Erik is giving her too many sleepless nights. Thankfully, she could spend this sleepless night with Hank who was kind enough to give her company and distract her a little with stories about the new students which she loved to hear. He seems to be happier, too, since the last time she saw him. After all, he deserved it.

"I found him." Charles throws in and Mystique is full of happiness.

"Finally!", she exclaims with a bright smile on her face. "So, where is he?"

"He's currently in a small flat in Paris." He writes down the address on a small piece of paper and hands it to Mystique. She hugs him once again. "Thank you so much, Charles." "You're always welcome, Raven. Just be careful and don't forget about our little agreement."

"I won't. Believe me. Goodbye Charles." She lets go of him and goes to the lift. "And come here more often. Hank and I miss you a lot." Mystique turns around and smiles. "I will but my mission comes first. Bye." "Goodbye Raven."

Charles goes back to sleep and Mystique heads for the main door. "Are you already leaving?" Hank interrupts her. She stops in her tracks and turns around to face him. "Yes, I do. It's urgent remember?" Hank's face falls. He's visibly sad. "Yes, I do... But don't you want to sleep at least a few hours or eat something before you leave?" Mystique shots him an annoyed look. It's cute of him to be that caring but she knows exactly what she needs and what not. But on the other hand he might be right.

"Sorry. You don't need to listen to me. Ehm... goodbye." He leaves the hall fast, heading for his room. Hank can be such an innocent cute little lamb sometimes. Mystique adores this somehow. She decides to follow him. "Hey Hank... you're right. I should sleep a little. But only this night." His expression changes to happy now. "Then... Good night and sweet dreams. Scream if you need something." Mystique bites her lower lip and smiles. "Okay. Good night." She goes to her old untouched room, puts her bag with her few belongings down and sinks down on her bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The early sunshine tickles Mystique's face and wakes her up tenderly. Hank was right; she needed indeed a sleep because she feels better now. After some stretching, she grabs her things, shifts into her blonde form and leaves her room quietly. It is a little sad that she has to leave her old home again but it needs to be done.

She passes by on Hank's room which is just two doors from hers and decides to take her goodbye from him. The door is not locked so she can open it easily. Hank is still sleeping. Mystique likes the view but she's also a little sad to see that Hank is still hiding his mutation and remains in his human form all the time. Maybe there's a chance that he will accept himself like she did one day. She really hopes so even if she cannot deny that his human form is also pleasant. He hasn't changed during the years and still looks like the shy nerd who enchanted her by his bright blue eyes and vast intellect. She remembers how much she loved talking to him because he was the only one who was able to understand her. Her biggest desire in those days was just to come closer and steal a kiss from him. Her crush on him was really big. He was even her first love. Sometimes, she wondered about how their relationship would be today if she didn't leave with Erik. Would they be a loving couple now? Maybe even married with kids? That sounds like a fairy tale which never had the opportunity to become reality.

Hank rises and interrupts her thoughts abruptly. "Raven?" He takes his glasses from the drawer and puts them on.

"Good morning... did you sleep well, Hank?"

"Yes. You too? Would you like breakfast before you leave?"

"Oh you. Will you ever stop caring?" Mystique gives him a flirty smile which he returns. Now she remembers why she was so crazy about him as teenager. It's his honest smile.

"I will only have a coffee for breakfast, I think.", Mystique answers and Hank stands up and accompanies her to the kitchen.

Nobody is awake yet and they drink their coffees in silence, just exchanging looks.

Surprisingly, Hank breaks the silence with a question, "Raven? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"May I come with you?" This question is truly unexpected. Did he really just ask this?

"You want to come with me? I don't think that this is a good idea. Your place is here." His face falls.

"I know.", he admits heavy heartedly, "But to be honest, I cannot remain here anymore doing nothing. These halls are filled with so much sadness and I am tired of it. I want to escape it, even if it's just for a short amount of time."

"Then why don't you go on vacation? Would be safer."

Hank takes a deep breath, "Okay, there's also another thing. I have the same wish like you. I want to wipe out Erik from this planet. It sounds harsh, I know, but it's the truth. We will never find peace if he's still out there probably working on another stupid operation which will only put a negative light on mutants again and I cannot live with this thought anymore."

Mystique is shocked. She studies his face precisely. He doesn't seem to lie; he really wants to help her to catch Erik. She is deeply impressed because the thought that Hank might want the same as like her has never crossed her mind but she's still unconvinced of Hank's plan. Hank would be a good back-up with all his skills and advanced knowledge but firstly, he's inexperienced and secondly, Mystique prefers to work alone. On the other hand, Erik is dangerous and he has saved her from him already once so he can do it for a second time, too.

"I know that I am silly. Sorry for asking." Hank stands up from his chair and puts his mug in the basin. He seems to be very sad. That means that he really wants to come with her. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to have him with her as back-up and she could also make him happier. Mystique has made a decision.

"Okay. Grab your things. We'll leave soon." Hank turns around in surprise and gives her an honest smile. He leaves the kitchen immediately.

Hank only needs a few minutes to pack his things and to leave a note for Charles. Hopefully, Charles will understand and won't hate Hank afterwards.

They leave the mansion in complete silence and take Mystique's car to the closest airport. Luckily, they are even able to catch an early and cheap flight to Paris.

Magneto should get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Paris did not change since the last time Mystique and Hank have been there. Fortunately, no one recognises them and they are treated like normal tourists. The journey was a very silent one. There was nothing more than small talk and a few longing glances. But who is to blame? Their relationship is not as close as it used to be.

They choose a small hotel near the river Seine as accommodation for their stay in room. The room they got is not the fanciest one. It is small with two old beds, a tiny window facing the river, an old chair and table and a barely acceptable bathroom. It's not the best room but okay for a short time.  
As soon as they enter the room, Mystique shifts to her real blue skin and puts her bag with her few possessions on the left bed of the room. Hank sits down on the right one, next to the window.

"So... what's the plan?" Hank asks.

"We go find Erik's flat, break in and...yeah. Quite simple." Hank shoots her a sceptical look.

"What? Do you have another plan?" Mystique asks.

"No, yours is quite good but we should only specify it a little. We should go find his flat when we are completely ready. Then we should observe him to know when we can strike and then we choose the best moment and kill the bastard."

Mystique laughs at him. "You've been really thinking about it!" She exclaims and keeps on laughing. Hank blushes slightly but smiles. It seems so surreal hear such words out of his mouth.

"Yeah... I want it to be successful.", He explains and Mystique collects herself and tries to calm down.

"Okay. But we only need to change one thing about your plan. I promised Charles not to kill him, even if I actually want to. I know that it has to be done but I also know that Charles will never forgive me if I did it."

"Well, then we have to capture him and deliver him to the authorities."

"Yeah... but how? Killing him would be so much easier but as already said I cannot disappoint Charles once again. I've hurt him too much already."

Hank gives her a questioning look. "With what?" Mystique is surprised that he still has to ask. It should be clear since he had to repair all the damage she has caused for all these years.

"I left him because of my own selfish reasons as he was lying there heavily injured. I did not even write him a letter or called him at least once after I left. He has taken care of me as nobody else was there and I left him without ever saying thank you. I am aware of this and I feel guilty because of that and I have caused him so much pain. As I saw him here in Paris, I could perfectly see the depression in his eyes and I know that I am the reason. I don't want to disappoint him and push him into that ordeal again." Mystique's eyes are slowly starting to tear but she tries to hold them back like she always did. Hank takes a seat next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders to calm her.

"Raven, you are not the reason why Charles drowned in depression. He's always blamed Erik for everything that happened." Mystique turns to Hank. "The school has also been a reason. Many students were dragged into the war, committed crimes with their gained skills or were just difficult cases. One day we had to close the school because it was almost empty and Charles lost his hope. He had the feeling that he has failed and became that depressed as like you saw him." Hank takes a deep breath before he goes on. "It's also my fault because I've never been brave enough to call for professional help. I just let him down."

Mystique doesn't dare to imagine all these scenarios so she covers her face with her palms to hide her face in shame. Hank is trying to cheer her up somehow but not really successfully.

"Hey... he's better now. You need to see him! Meanwhile, he's the same quirky and wise professor again, filled with ideas and compassion. Do you know what helped him?" Mystique shakes her head and sniffs. "You." Hank adds rubbing her arm. She looks straight into Hank's eyes with disbelief written on her face but he's just smiling.

"Don't lie to me, Hank."

"I'm not lying. The fact that you, his beloved sister, listened to his advice gave him his courage back. He started to believe in the good in people again and now he's our professor again. All this just because you did not kill Trask and listened to him instead. He was very proud of you, Raven, and he still is."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." He's not just a good scientist as it seems but also good at cheering somebody up in the last moment. Mystique snuggles closer to Hank and wraps her arms around his torso in response.  
"Thanks for being here, Hank. I don't regret taking you with me...yet."

Hank laughs. "I will try not to make you regret, don't worry, Raven."

"Oh, and if you could stop calling me 'Raven' you would be even a better companion." Hank responds with a simple nod.

Being so close to someone warms Mystique's heart. She did not feel such an intimacy for a long time and she really missed this wonderful feeling. She wishes that she could stay in Hank's arms for a little longer but unfortunately duty is calling so she quits the embrace and shifts back to her blonde form. "Come on. We have business to do." She purposes and Hank follows her outside.  
_

They take a taxi to the given address and arrive after almost 30 minutes. Erik lives in a pretty dubious district of Paris as it seems. It's practically screaming danger and criminality. The buildings are old and damaged and the people crossing the streets are fitting the atmosphere, they seem like criminals. It's not a welcoming environment but Mystique is used to such things. She has even been to worse. Erik's flat is not hard to find. It's in a more suitable building of the district but it still looks like fights happen here daily.

Mystique and Hank agreed on not striking today because they still need a better plan and a little preparation time. They observe their surroundings carefully, trying to remember every detail.

Thinking about the devil, Erik suddenly appears dressed in a long black coat and a black wool hat. It is just September so he's probably hiding his metal helmet under it. Erik checks his surroundings quickly and disappears into a small ally nearby his flat. Where was he going? This is not important at the moment but it's good that he's gone now. As Erik is completely out of sight Mystique takes Hank's hand and pulls him with her towards the house where Erik lives in. She checks the nameplates on the bells. Mystique cannot guess which alias he chose so therefore she doesn't know in which flat he exactly lives. "Let's wait a little until a resident of this house appears and maybe we can ask then." Hank suggests whispering and Mystique agrees. They wait in front of the house, sitting on its stairs, hoping Erik won't return in just a few seconds.

Not even a five minutes pass before an old woman who is carrying some bags arrives at the house. She seems to live at the house so Hank stands up quickly to offer his help with the bags in perfect French. The woman is sceptical at first but she gives in at accepts his help. Mystique is confused at first but then she understands what Hank's real intention is; He seems to want to get some information. Old women usually know everything about their neighbours. "What a clever guy." She mumbles to herself as she waits for him.

Some moments later, Hank re-appears acting like nothing happened. Mystique is curious. She takes his hand and leads him out of the district as fast as possible in complete silence.  
_

Back in their hotel room, a safe environment, both sit down on their beds and Mystique breaks the silence. "So... did you find anything out?"

"Yes, I did. The lady said that she knows him as Joseph Eisenhardt, a German immigrant who is never at home during day time. He only comes home at late night. She also said he's strange and no one seems to like him. Erik became a master at hiding as it seems. He also seems to speak perfectly French."

"I already knew that. Erik is sometimes better at hiding than me. So... we need a clear plan... any ideas, genius?" She continues, lying down on her bed.

"Well, I've been thinking. What if we break into his flat, make all the metal disappear and...ehm.. well, just shut him down and deliver him to the authorities?"

Mystique is sceptical."And how are we gonna do this? Hank, I really welcome your commitment but..."

"I only need a few ingredients from a pharmacy to create a good anaesthetic which would shut him down for hours." Mystique sits up and faces him with surprise written upon her face. She never thought that Hank, gentle Hank, could come up with such an idea. He really seemed to have changed but not in a negative way. This new deceitful side of his is interesting.

She looks at him in admiration. "Okay... and further, genius?" Mystique asks smiling.

"Hm... I thought that we might deliver him to the authorities or call Charles..."

"Really?" Mystique snorts, "What would the police think of us?"

Hank breathes in deeply and touches his temples, thinking deeply."What about the CIA then? I am sure that they are after him."

"You're right. But the same here...what would they think of us and how can we contact them? It's not like we're trustful sources or have their number."

"Are you sure? I think that they are thankful for every hint. And I was part of the CIA once so I know what they want to hear and how to contact them." Mystique is left astonished. She gives him a bright smile. "Really?" She asks quietly. Hank nods in response.

Happiness overwhelms her because suddenly everything is suddenly so easy. This feeling became almost foreign for her. Full with joy, she decides to hug him once more, sitting down on his lap now. She can feel his increasing heartbeat through his light blue t-shirt and a small sincere smile forming on his face. As much as he tries to be tough, he's still getting nervous when Mystique comes closer and touches him. So there's still something that did not change about him after all and Mystique enjoys the fact that she still has such on effect on him.

She lays her head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Let's go and get the things you need."


	4. Chapter 4

Mystique is observing the pharmacists carefully from outside. Her plan is to get the ingredients Hank needs for his anaesthetic as easy as possible so she has to steal them in her way. Surprisingly, Hank did not protest and lets her do it without even commenting. Charles would have acted differently so they are not so alike like she thought.

As one leaves the pharmacy for a smoking break, she strikes. She shifts into the form of an elderly woman and asks him for help because her 'grandchild' is lying injured in an alley nearby. The pharmacist follows her straight to the dark alley. He's confused as he notices that there's no injured grandchild but before he can complain about it Mystique knocks him out with a hard kick on his head. He falls down unconscious and Mystique's skin shifts into a perfect copy of him. Armed with the pharmacist's keys, she returns to the pharmacy and enters it. It doesn't take her long to find the cupboards with all the strong muscle relaxants and painkillers which Hank might need. She takes as many as she can hold and leaves the pharmacy as fast as she entered without the other pharmacist even noticing. It's a small triumph.

A few houses away, Hank is waiting for her nervously. Mystique notices that he is not quite comfortable with this situation but he seems content as she reappears in her standard blonde form with all the tablets in her hands. He lets the medicine disappear fast in his jacket and both leave for their hotel in silence again, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Back at the hotel, Hank exhales deeply. "You were magnificent, Mystique. Thank you." He sends her a smile which she returns. "Thanks. That's my job." Mystique changes her appearance to her normal form and sits down on her bed, crossing her legs. Hank places the tablets on the table and examines them. He seems to have found what he needs.

"Hank? Who taught you how to mix anaesthetics from normal painkillers?" Mystique asks while watching Hank reading the papers. "I'm a Chemistry enthusiast, you know. And I also know the human body, so I know how to knock people out. No big deal." Mystique giggles at his exclaim. Something deep inside her wants to find out how well he really knows the human body but she abolishes this thought as fast as she can because it feels wrong. Why is she wondering about such things anyway? The one thing she has in mind at the moment will and should never happen. But maybe it's worth a try.

Mystique stands up, willing to come closer, but something is stopping her from coming closer. It is the feeling that it would be an odd waste of time. They are not so close anymore as like they used to be so she suggests something else. "I'm kinda hungry. Shall we grab something to eat or are you still busy?" Hank nods, still reading. "I...I can go on later. So... let's go." Mystique smiles and takes his hand in hers. Shifting into her blonde form in a long black dress, she guides him out, not letting go of his hand.

In a café nearby, Mystique and Hank take a seat and order some typical French crêpes. "You need to tell me who taught you how to speak French like that. It's perfect!" Mystique throws in to break the ice. She always knew that Hank is a genius but she never thought that he is also multilingual. The more time she spends with him, the more she seems to learn about him and she likes it. But the fact that he can speak French is nothing against the fact that Hank has the same goal like her, catching Magneto. Who would have guessed that? Mystique started liking the idea of having someone as back-up and her feelings tell her that Hank will be a good partner in that case. She can trust him but some casual small talk to get to know him better can be nice, too.

"I learned it at my time in Harvard. Nothing special, really. And who taught you French?"

Mystique shrugs a little and her gaze leaves his face. "Erik. He basically taught me everything he knows... the same goes for the others of our Brotherhood. They taught me as well."

"Oh. What happened to them by the way?" he says in a lower tone.

Mystique takes a deep breath. It's still hard to talk about their fates. "They were killed by Trask. All of them. Except for me and Erik."

Hank seems to be touched. "I'm sorry, Mystique. We lost Sean, too."

"I know." she whispers and touches his hand. They exchange a quick glance but look quickly out of the window, observing the street outside.

The lights of Paris become more visible with the disappearing sun and they are beautiful. Paris is definitely magic and has an undeniable character. You can even see the famous shimmering Eiffel Tower from here which slowly starts to light up. Mystique kind of regrets that she is not here for vacation and relaxing but for business. She'd love to spend a vacation here after all the Magneto trouble is solved, maybe even with Hank. It turned out that he's a good companion and she can tell that he thinks the same about her. Her gaze wanders back to Hank's face which is still directed at the street outside the window. She studies it carefully and entwines her fingers in his what makes him blush again.

Something inside tells her that she should come closer to him. Can her old feelings for him be alive again? It's true that since the last time she saw him, her thoughts have wandered to him a few times, especially when she felt alone. But is she in love with him again? Most likely not. She just missed him. That's all. He was one of her closest friends after all, and even more than that for quite some time.

A waitress bringing them their order, interrupts her thoughts. She lets go of his hand and starts to eat. It's distracting her a little from starring at Hank but it's still not enough; he's caught all of her attention all of a sudden.

There's also something else bothering her; Is he attracted to her as well? She cannot tell and does not really know why she feels the sudden urge to be with Hank so bad, again. Hank has never told her anything about his feelings for her but she knew that he liked her a lot from his behaviour. Charles also said that he had a soft spot for her. So, you can say that the only things stopping them from starting a romantic relationship were their shyness and the bad circumstances. There were so many times Mystique has been imagining the scenario in which they'd be together now. It would be interesting to find out what Hank thinks about this.

While they're still enjoying their crêpes in silence, Mystique wants to know. "Do you remember the time we spent together in our youth days fumbling with our appearance? We were so silly back then." Hank looks at her and copies her smile. "Especially you. You were so cute." she adds in a low and slightly seductive voice and takes his hand in hers again. "I had such a huge crush on you back then." Hank almost chokes at her late confession. "Really?" he asks with a shaking voice. Mystique nods slowly. "I loved spending time with you and staring at your beautiful face." She giggles and leans closer to him, admiring his deep blue eyes. Maybe, she can satisfy her curiousity tonight.

He tries to avoid her gaze but doesn't let go of her hand. His expression changed from happy to deeply worried and confused. "What? It's not like you didn't know it. Everybody knew about...well... us." Hank looks like he's going to faint every second. "Us?" he wonders. Mystique only nods in response. She lets go of his hand to continue eating but Hank is still in shock. Hank has always adored Shakespear's sonnets about love but being confronted with this feeling in real life throws him out of its routine of logic by a simple confession of romantic admiration. This character trait has never vanished as it seems and it's absolutely heart-melting.

Suddenly, she notices that his eyes have changed from dark blue to yellow. "Are you ok?" she asks him but he doesn't react. He's taking deep breaths and mumbling something, most likely trying to prevent his beastly side from coming to the surface. It's surprising to see that she has such an effect on him but it's also a little terrifying, too. His skin changing is a fascinating process but she can see how much he is suffering, so she takes his hand and pulls him out of the café fast, without paying or even finishing. Hand in hand, they run towards their hotel which is just five minutes away.

Finally in their room, Hank collapses to the floor and fully releases his real face growling, the Beast. He does not seem to be happy about it, he's rather desperate and rushing to find his serum. Mystique cannot stress enough how much she'd prefer him not to hide his actually beautiful furry appearance. He's so unique but he wants to hide it. Such a pity. Before he can inject himself, Mystique takes the syringe out of his shaking hands whispering, "You don't need to hide when you're around me, Hank. You're perfect, remember? Don't hide your perfection." She wraps her arms around his waist to comfort him. "I need it, Mystique. If we want this operation here to be successful I need to hide." She can understand his concern somehow. "But you don't need to hide when you're around me." Hank tries to get his syringe back but Mystique is faster. "You know what? I allow you to stay in your human appearance if you promise me to never use your serum again after we caught Erik."

"Never again?"

"No, never. Only if you want to demonstrate your students your chemistry skills. So... do you promise me that?" She gives him a hopeful look.

"Mystique, I..." Before he can continue, she puts a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hank, please! For your fellow mutants! Think about your new students back at the school. Your task is to be their idol and to teach them how to deal with their mutation. How are they gonna learn that if their teacher is always hiding a part of his mutation? If you're proud, they will be proud, too." Hank breaks her embrace and sits down on his bed, his head resting in his palms. Mystique sits down next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. "So... will you do me the favour?" she pleads him once again in a softer voice, hoping that he will give in. Seeing him so desperate breaks her heart. If there was just something to confront him.

"I promise.", he finally says and looks at her with a still sad face.

His face is beautiful, no matter if it's human or beastly. Mystique adores it in every version because it's Hank's and he's perfect. She could stare at him for the rest of the day but there's another need bothering her. Almost blind, she closes the space between their faces and kisses him tenderly on his lips.

Finally, there it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Life can take many twists and turns. Mystique knows this very well. Most of times, the changes and new things in her life are scary and threatening but the latest one is not bothering her at all. Actually, it's a wonderful one; Hank let her cross the friendship border and even let her kiss him. Finally. The kiss is not hot and dripping with passion. It's rather soft and tender like the kiss she has always imagined since the moment she has seen his cute geeky face for the very first time. Hank is hesitating but he's not quitting the kiss. Mystique enjoys this a lot.

But there's also something she cannot deny; the fact that she feels butterflies flying in her stomach and her racing heartbeat. These are signs that she's in love but does this really mean that she is love with Hank? Again? Or did her feelings never disappear? She is unsure and has no time to think about this because Hank's rough but warm lips require her whole attention and she's willing to give it away. Hank is worth it.

They break the kiss slowly and look deeply into each other's eyes. "You're amazing.", Mystique whispers. "Really?", Hank whispers back, smiling. Mystique nods and gives him another short kiss.

Unfortunately, every moment has to pass. Both know that they are not here for having fun but for work and work requires concentration. Without words, both agree to get ready for bed. Hank disappears to the bathroom, sending her one last smile. The feeling of Hank's lips does not want to leave her. It's almost bothering her. Somehow, he managed to confuse her and make her struggling with her feelings within only almost two days. He even made her forget about her Magneto catching obsession for a short time. Maybe, he has some more new mutations that give him these abilities.

Mystique slips under her blanket fast, trying to get comfortable in the old bed. The hard matrass is poking her back but it's still better than sleeping on the streets like she did once. She turns to her left side, facing Hank's still empty bed. In the same moment, he reappears dressed in some kind of grey pyjama. It suits him in Mystique's opinion. He lies down on his bed as well and turns to face Mystique.

"Do you know what we should do tomorrow? We should get some back-up from our beloved government. Maybe we can even strike tomorrow." Mystique purposes. Back to business.

"We should. I've been thinking about how we could convince them. It will be hard but I think that if you could share some of your knowledge with them and we reveal that we are somehow connected to Erik they will believe and help us. I also think that we should rather spend tomorrow developing a clear striking plan than attacking directly. The CIA will help us for sure. Oh, we should also tell them that before we share all information about Erik they need to promise to do whatever we say and to give us the pleasure to catch him. What do you think?"

"I like these thoughts. To be honest, I wasn't that far ahead. Usually, I am not thinking so much about a thing... I just strike, you know. Maybe that's why I failed the past months. Erik is a great thinker and I am not."

"Maybe he is, but you're better than him in everything else."

"Thank you, Hank. You're awesome, too." Both smile at each other.

Mystique turns the light off and whispers, "Good night." She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep as fast as possible even if this rosy warm feeling of the kiss is still dancing around in her mind.  
_

A nightmare wakes Mystique up. She is covered in sweat as she realises that it was just a dream and she is still in the small hotel room in Paris.

Some water will help her to calm down for sure. She stands up quietly and goes to the bathroom to wash her face. Her reflection in the mirror shows a tired and exhausted woman and there's nothing to do about it. At least nothing she can think of. The trouble she was going through in the past years has left its scars on her. Maybe, it would be a good idea to take some weeks off after Erik is defeated.

Hank is still sleeping peacefully. It's a good thing to have him with her because he's distracting her a little from all the stupid circumstances she has drowned in. Seeing him there sleeping calms her somehow so she decides to watch him a little longer and let her thoughts float.

His presence kind of warms her heart. She isn't sure why. Is it because of Hank himself? She's always liked his presence. Basically, she liked everything about him before Erik has hypnotised her. But did she still like him like she used to? This question just does not want to leave her mind. Everything has overwhelmed her so fast and this is more than confusing.

She cannot deny that the kiss earlier was not good. In fact, it was almost perfect and very satisfying. It made her feel a hoard of butterflies in her stomach. So, is she in love with him again? She still cannot tell. Finding an answer must wait until this mission here in Paris is completed. It's the most important thing at the moment.

Mystique tries to lie down and to try to sleep again but Hank interrupts her "Mystique? Are you okay?"

"Yes, as always.", she whispers.

"Are you sure? You can tell me." How can she tell him that she is fumbling with her feelings for him?

"I'm ok, Hank. Let's go back to sleep now."

Hank takes a deep breath and falls asleep again. Mystique follows his example shortly after. 


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun's early golden light floods the room. It's a gentle wake up call. Mystique opens her eyes and sits up. She notices Hank who is already awake and preparing his serum.

"Good morning, Hank." He turns around in shock but smiles as he realises that it's just his companion.

"Good morning, Mystique. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, even if the bed is harder than a stone." Mystique stands up and streches a little. Her bones are really sore from the hard bed. Thank God that she won't have to sleep on it forever.

Hank tries to inject himself but he's too distracted by a very flexible Mystique who is stretching and showing off her attractive body in front of him. Mystique notices this but doesn't stop. Instead she bows down, her hands touching the floor. Hank is still hypnotised by this view, the needle lying still in his right hand.

"Do you like what you see?" Mystique whispers with a smirk on her face.

"Yes... I mean... no... I mean... ehm... I'm sorry." Hank tries to justify himself.

He quickly refocuses on the syringe in his hand, injects himself and takes a deep breath as his appearance changes from beastly to human again. Mystique gets up and watches this process with fascination. "I hope that you remember what you promised me." Mystique says.

"How can I forget that?" he answers smiling.

"Good." She slowly sits down on his lap and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I also hope that you're ready to convince some CIA idiots." she continues.

"Always. I am optimistic about our plan. We will be able to manipulate them."

"Manipulate? Really? You're willing to manipulate them for your benefit? I like that side of you, Hank. " She giggles but he remains silent. "I never thought that you had it in you." Admiring his big blue eyes, she strokes his cheek tenderly. Being so close to him feels so good.

"Special circumstances require special behaviour, you know."

"I see." Mystique kisses him again but Hank breaks the kiss abruptly. All of a sudden, he seems to be uncomfortable with their closeness.

"What's wrong?", Mystique wants to know but he doesn't answer. Hank just shakes his head and lets go of her hips. Confused, Mystique stands up from his lap and studies his now sad looking face closely. She has to admit that it is indeed a big and very confusing change in their relationship. A few months ago, they were just old friends and now they are kissing without having any doubts, like it's the most natural thing in the world. This is indeed strange but it feels so right.

"Hank? I'm sorry for kissing you. It's just... being around you makes me kind of... happy... like I used to be when I was Charles' little baby sister. I know that we're not the same anymore and that's why I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong... it's me."

"Why? Is there... another woman?" Hank shoots her a sceptical look.

"Another woman? I admire your flourishing imagination, Mystique." he starts laughing. "How am I supposed to date another woman if there is... forget it. Let's go... Erik is not waiting." Before Mystique can throw something in, he takes his jacket and leaves the room. Mystique shifts into her human form and follows him, feeling a slightly guilty.

"Let's take the Métro to the U.S. embassy, okay?" Mystique suggests. Hank nods in response. Something is bothering him a lot but Mystique is unable to guess it.

The U.S. embassy is surrounded by at least a dozen armed guards. The feeling that these measurements are taken because of the incident at the colonels' meeting a year ago is not leaving them both. Thankfully, nobody knows that they played a big part in this.

Showing their passports, they are given access to the building, even if the guards shoot them dirty looks. They head to the information desk where a young but obviously overworked lady is sitting behind a glass wall. She is reading a magazine.

"Hello, we'd like to talk to your boss, the ambassador, please." Mystique says in the friendliest tone she can fake. The lady gives her a confused look.

"Sorry. Impossible for you."

"Why? Isn't he here?"

"He is here but he doesn't talk to random people. We are still in alert." She continues reading and Mystique turns to Hank, giving him a questioning look.

"We aren't random people. Actually, we are very special and pretty important for him. Could you please call him?"

"What do you want to tell him?" the lady's voice is full with annoyance.

"It is not intended for everyone's ears, you know." Mystique whispers still smiling.  
"Don't play games with me, guys. I'm not in the mood and the embassy of the United States is a serious institution. Please leave if you only want to fool around."

Mystique turns to Hank and gives him a small smirk, like a signal. "So, you won't help us?" Hank asks calmly.

"Please leave or I will call the security." the woman says fiercely but Mystique is unimpressed. She grabs the lady's sleeve through the small opening of the glass wall separating them and drags her towards it. "You will better call your boss or we won't be friendly anymore.", Mystique changes her skin to her natural form, "Call your boss or you won't survive this. Get me?"

The lady is shaking and does not even dare to look into Mystique's bright yellow eyes. "Security!" she screams in panic and three armed guards rush in only moments later.

"Leave the building now!" one of them shouts, their guns pointed at Mystique and Hank.

Hank turns to Mystique, who has let go of the desk lady and is looking at the guards now. She remains bold until she sees that Hank is lifting his hands up and walking slowly towards the guards. This gesture shocks her. How can he give up now?

Just as she wanted to shout at him in anger, Hank changes slowly into his furry form and punches one of the guards right in the face, making him fall onto his collogue. The third one is about to shoot but Hank grabs him faster than he is able to react and throws him across the room in a split second. The other two follow shortly after. Hank releases an animalistic growl and returns to the desk. "She told you that we are special. And now... will we get to speak to the ambassador... please?" he asks but the lady is too terrifyed to answer.

"Call him!" Mystique snaps and the lady obeys. Her voice trembles while she is trying to order her boss down to meet the mutants. Hesitating, she tells him that two blue people want to meet him. That will encourage him to come down for sure, Mystique thinks.

Just a minute later, a group of armed guards are rushing in, their guns all pointed at the blue people's heads. "Leave the building now! Mutants are not welcome here!" a white haired man in a black suit orders, while coming closer with his gun pointed at them. He seems to be a CIA agent. "Hands up and leave!" Mystique and Hank exchange a look but don't move. They've silently agreed to remain stubborn and not to give in. These silly humans underestimate them.

"If you kick us out you will never be able to catch one of your country's most wanted criminals.", Mystique exclaims with a confident smirk on her face. The man seems confused. "You don't know who I mean? I'm talking about Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto. If you kick us out you will never find him. We're your only hope in that case. Do you want to risk this?"

"You're lying. I bet you're working with him." The guy remains tough as well and is still pointing his gun at them.

"Believe me, mister. Not every mutant is evil. We know where he is hiding and we even want to help you to catch him."

"This is a serious case and you are at high risk if you give us false information."

"We won't fool you, don't worry. We just want to talk to the ambassador." Hank throws in confindently.

The white haired man studies their faces but the two mutants don't make a move. Hesitating, he lowers his gun and gives his colleagues the order to do the same and to leave. They follow his order even if not everyone seems to be sure about that.

Mystique and Hank follow the man to the first floor. The man knocks on a huge wooden door and someone calls them in immediately. The man sitting in the burreau seems to be in his mid-forties and is dressed in a fancy black suit. There are no words needed to ask the man to end his phone call as he spots the blue mutants entering the room.

"Sir, those 'people' want to talk to you." the white haired man says annoyed. Mystique and Hank step in slowly but with confidence. Their plan is running smoothly so far.

The ambassador makes a gesture to invite them to take a seat which they accept. The white haired man closes the door behind him and directs his stare at Hank and Mystique. "H-How can I help you?" the ambassador stutters. He is visibly unconfortable and terrified by their appearrance.

"Well,", Mystique takes the name plate from his table in her hands, "mister Thomas...we're here to give you something precious."

"And what?"

"Information.", Mystique replies with a smirk on her face. She crosses her legs and leans on the chair's right armrest. Hank just fold his hands in his lap and stares at the already terrified man with his emerald eyes.

"And about what, miss..."

"Call me Mystique. We have information about Erik Lehnsherr, the guy who is a bigger threat to your country than the communists. He is, right?"

Mister Thomas's jaw drops and his gaze wanders to his safety man who does not react. "Yes,", he replies with a still shaking voice, "but how did you find out anything about him?"

"We're skilled, Sir." Hank exclaims with a calm voice.

"So, what did you find out about him?" Thomas looks at them with disbelief written on his face but they aren't impressed by his reaction.

Smirking, Hank adds, "We know where he is." 


	7. Chapter 7

There is a big tension at the U.S. embassy in Paris today. First, two not so unknown blue mutants show up and then they claim to be the only beings in the world who know where one of the most wanted men in world is. Mystique can understand why the ambassador is sitting there in front of her with his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Mister Thomas, the ambassador, asks.

"Yes." Mystique replies, remaining calm.

"But," Hank throws in, "we will only share what we know if you accept the following conditions; First, you let US catch him and you won't interfere our plan in any way. Your only task will be to imprison or do whatever you want to do with him. And secondly, you will destroy every file you have ever created on mutants in front of our eyes. Do you accept this?"

The man looks a bit puzzled. "There's also another thing. You have to sign a paper that you have agreed to our conditions. And..." Mystique's look wanders to Hank and back to the man, "You will have to be a mutant supporter after we delivered Magneto to you. That means that you will need to support the idea to give us mutants a voice in the American government and I want this wonderful man next to me to be this voice."

Hank, who cannot believe what he has just heard, turns to Mystique with a shocked look. He wants to say something but he doesn't know what. Mister Thomas is surprised as well. Other people usually only want money. "So, what do you say?"Mystique asks out loud in confidence, shooting him a piercing look.

The ambassador takes a few deep breaths and exchanges a few looks with the white haired man who seems to be confused like him. "Miss Mystique, mister...er..."

"Beast"

"Uh yeah... your conditions are not so easy to fulfil than you think."

"Either you try to fulfil them or we leave." Mystique snaps back.

"We could try but what is exactly our task in that case?"

"Your only task is to fulfil our conditions and to take further care of Magneto. We're only here to discuss and to deliver."

"So... if we accept your conditions, you will deliver him to us?"

"Yes." Both answer on unison.

Thomas leans forward and rests his elbows on his table. "How do WE know that we can trust you?"

Mystique and Hank exchange a look. "How do you know that you can't? Is it because we look different or is it because you remember us from the last time you have seen us here in Paris?" Mystique asks but Thomas remains silent, studying their faces. "We were once friends of Magneto but this changed as he tried to kill us and our beloved ones multiple times. He is not only an enemy for humanity but also for mutantity. We are also interested in living in peace but we cannot reach this goal while Magneto is still out there. I hope you understand this, Mister Thomas." she continues.

"I can understand this pretty well but you also need to understand our side. Mutants have been a danger for us for decades so it's not easy to trust you so fast."

"But don't forget that there are always two parties. What do you think about calling your boss in Washington and discussing this affair with him?" Hank suggests. The ambassador leans back in his chair and looks at the white haired guy again.

"If you know where he is, why don't you just catch and kill him? Why do you want the government in this affair?"

"Because killing is illegal, Mister Thomas, isn't it?" Mystique says mockingly with a grin on her face. The ambassador raises an eyebrow. Is it this hard to believe that mutants are honest people, too?

"Okay. I will see what I can do and I will tell you tomorrow morning what my superiors think about your offer." Hank turns to Mystique, who is studying Thomas, and waits for her reaction.

"Agreed. See you tomorrow, Mister Thomas." She smiles and stands up to shake his hand. "We will be here at nine o'clock then. Goodbye." Mystique leaves his burreau with a smile on her face and Hank follows her quietly.

The guards at the embassy are starring at them with disgust but it does not bother them since they know that they are a step further in their master plot.

Once outside of the building, Hank searches for his syringe in his jacket but he cannot find it. "By stars and garters!" he curses angrily while rumbling through all of his pockets.

"It's okay if you've forgotten your serum at the hotel. Come on, we will go back there." Mystique assures him while entwining her fingers in his. She does not shift into another skin neither to make Hank feel more comfortable in his. Hank looks at her with sad eyes but he does not seem to be bothered further. Maybe, he's making progress with his image hatred.

On their way back to their hotel, every pair of eyes are glued to the two blue beings. It doesn't bother Mystique but Hank. "Don't pay attention to them. They are just jealous." she whispers to make him feel better. Hank smiles at her. It's an honest smile not a painful one.

_

Back in their small hotel room, Hank doesn't rush to get his serum; he just sits on his bed instead and takes his shoes off, freeing his squeezed toes. "So, we have everything ready. What next?" Hank wants to know. Mystique looks at him questioningly. "I don't know. We should not get to the next point before the government assures us that they are behind us. So... maybe we should think about what we will do if they won't help us or make a clear plan on how to strike or even get some weapons."

"Where do you want to get weapons from?"

"I have my tricks. That's why I'm called Mystique, you know."

"Sorry, I forgot."Hank giggles, "But do you know what we should do before doing all this? Call Charles. I think that he has a right to know what is going on."

Mystique's face falls. "Yes, you're right. But can we relax a little first? I have the feeling that we are just coming in and go out, like, all the time." Mystique lies down on her bed and turns to Hank, who nods in response.

There's this silence again but this time they are looking at each other and not avoiding each other, another progress. Mystique admires the person who is sitting opposite to her. Her heart is beating a little faster at his sight. He has opened up fast and this is a good sign because it means that he is feeling better, too. Both smile at each other. It's such a tranquil moment, Mystique wants to freeze it but unfortunately this is not her mutation.

"Mystique? Why do you want me to represent mutants in the government?" Hank asks in a low and shaking voice.

"You are the smartest of all mutants I know. I have the feeling that every mutant would feel well represented if a guy like you is the one who gives them a voice."Mystique replies smiling. It's not a lie. Hank would be the best one to represent mutantkind in politics because he is smart and skilled. Humans might also get a better impression of their kind if they see that one of them is a universal genius with a golden heart.

"I think that Charles would be the better man for this job." Hank's gaze falls to the floor.

"But I want you. Charles is more of a father or teacher but you are an educated strategist with a lot of strength. The humans would be happy if they had you."

"Humans would never take me serious. Doesn't matter how educated I am, I will always be hated."

"But you must fight against it, Hank! You need to fight!" Mystique sits up and takes his furry hands in hers, "I know that you can fight because I saw it multiple times. Hiding and trying to discuss from time to time will never be enough. You need to prove those humans that you, the amazing Beast, cannot be beaten and you don't care about them or their hate. They only want to break you with their hate but you need to prove them that you are unbreakable."

"Mutant and proud, huh?" Hank's lips turn into a sad smile.

"Yes. Never forget it."

"Thank you, Mystique. You are a good friend." Hank caress her hands and shows her a wider smile but Mystique is kind of bothered by the word 'friend'. She gives his hands a small kiss, trying to make him realise that there is more than friendship between them. At least, she hopes that there's still more.

"Do you still want to relax?", Hank rather whispers.

"Yes, you don't?"

"I'm not complaining. As kid I always wanted to visit Paris and to relax here. So..." Mystique laughs.

"Me too. Charles always wanted to take me here but we never had time."

"Then... we should enjoy the short time we are here."

Mystique closes the distance between them and leans forward, almost touching his lips again. "Maybe we should come here once this trouble is over and spend a vacation... just you and me." Mystique whispers in a seductive tone before she kisses Hank once again. It became a real challenge not to kiss him.

Hank breaks the kiss as Mystique wanted to deepen it. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" Mystique wants to know, her voice low in a worried tone.

"It's just... I can't do this." Hank replies, letting go of her hands. He lies down on his bed with his eyes directed at the ceiling. "Mystique, I can't do this."

"What? Hunt Erik? Tell me what is bothering you!" she almost shouts.

"No, this here. Us... kissing, holding hands and looking at each other like there is no other person in this world. It is bothering me." He puts his palms over his eyes, covering his face completely.

Mystique is just confused. "Why? Will your girlfriend kill me if she finds this out?"

"No... it's just..." Hank takes a deep breath but does not reveal his face, "I thought that I am over you. It looks like I am not and this means that I will become the empty body again after you will leave me because I will miss being so close to you. I don't want this. So, if you want to be a true friend don't play with my feelings and let your desires for romance out on someone else. I won't mind."

This confession hit her hard. "Hank, I am sorry if you really think that." Mystique's voice is trembling, "I am not doing this because I am horny or something. I never did and I will never do."

"It's okay... just stop." he whispers. The pain became prominent like never before.

Mystique's heart breaks and she lets a tear fall down her cheek. Hank turns to face the window, showing her his back. Why does he shield himself like this?

Mystique kind of felt that Hank still had romantic feelings for her because her kisses had a strong effect on him. The only thing that confuses her is the fact that he does not want to give into his feelings. She has sent him signals, so he shall know that she likes him in this way, too, and they can take the next step in their relationship. But he does not believe her as it seems. It's relatable because she has changed so much and it's long ago since they were this close. It is not easy to forget all these things that have happened just after a few kisses but it feels like that she can. She can forget about all these negative memories because their kisses make her happy and they feel so right, like they are natural.

"Do you know why people kiss? They kiss because they have deep feelings for each other and they want to show it." Mystique weeps, "I wanted to show my feelings for you."  
Hank doesn't react and Mystique's heart shatters.

She stands up from the bed because she needs to wash her face from the tears. There is no worse feeling in the world than having tears drying on your face and no one in the world has such a strong effect on her like Hank. His cold behaviour hurts her. "Hank, you mean a lot to me." she whispers before she disappears in the bathroom. Still no reaction of him. It's hopeless.

Mystique washes her face, not daring to look at her reflection in the mirror. It looks devastating for sure. She does not know if she shall enter the bedroom again or just stay here. Staying is most likely better for both of them, she thinks.

Hank knocks on the door, hesitating a little. Mystique opens the door and sees Hank standing there with a little smile on his face. "Hank, I..." Mystique tries to justify herself but she doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Hank grabs her cheeks and presses his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

This hotel bed is so uncomfortable that it makes Mystique's back hurt like someone has kicked it for five hours straight. It is very hard to find sleep on this matrass but her roommate Hank has kept her awake almost the whole night anyway. Slowly, she opens her sleepy eyes and looks at him. Hank is putting his clothes back on, trying not to wake her. He does not seem to notice that Mystique is actually awake and looking at him with a small fatigue smile on her face. This smile is caused by the memories from the past day which have found their way to her mind again.

Mystique remembers telling him about her feelings what made Hank to open up a little more and to admit that he shares them. He did not want give into his feelings first because he was afraid that it will only hurt him and make his heart shatter again but fortunately he did it anyway. Everything started with a passionate kiss in the morning and ended with more in the evening. It was indescribable. She can still feel Hank's big clawed hands caressing her skin. However, she misses his lips.

"Good morning.", Mystique greets. Hank turns around and bares that he is just about to inject himself with his serum.

"Good morning, Mystique. Slept well?". Hank injects himself and turns into a normal human again. "I did sleep well. Having you as pillow helped a lot...I could get used to this."

"Me too." Hank blushes slightly and sits down on the bed next to Mystique to take her hand gently in his.

"You should get ready. It's already quarter past eight and you said that we're gonna be at the embassy at nine."

"I will... but first..." Mystique leans forward and kisses Hank on his lips again. It feels so right. "Last night was perfect." Mystique whispers against his lips and leans in for another small kiss. Hank does not break the kiss this time but wraps his arms around Mystique's upper body what makes her release a little moan.

"What about continuing this later after we finished our business with the government?" Mystique is a little sad because she has to say this now but business comes first. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a short shower.

_

The embassy is still crowded by armed guards. It even seems that there are more of them here now. Hopefully, this is a sign that the government has accepted their plan. Yesterday, Mystique has told Charles about the progress in Paris and he seemed to be happy about it. He even offered his help in case they would need it. Mystique is happy that Charles does not mind that Hank has left him for catching Erik. Maybe, Charles finally understands her way of solving problems.

They enter the embassy fast and easily without anyone complaining. Ambassador Thomas is already waiting in the entrance hall. "Good morning, Mister Thomas!" Mystique greets happily before she shifts into her real blue skin. Thomas is fascinated by this progress but also a little confused. "I hope that you have good news for us."

"Err... Please follow me to my office first." he says anxiously. Hank wants to go after him but Mystique stops him, giving him a concerned look. "Why? Can't you tell us here?" she asks.

He turns around. "No. Please follow me." Mystique and Hank exchange a glance before they follow him slowly.

He guides them into his office in which a certain someone is waiting for them. It's the President of the United States, Richard Nixon. He is standing at the window, looking out of it like a lion observing his victims.

"Mister President? These are the mutants I have been telling you about." Mister Thomas informs. Nixon turns around with no emotion on his face. He studies Mystique and Hank before he opens up and speaks. "Aha...the mutants from Washington. First off, I guess that I speak on behalf of our nation if I thank you for saving us from Trask's Sentinels and Magneto's wrath on the announcement a year ago." Both nod. "Now we have to thank you even more for helping us out in our Magneto threat. But enough about this. What can you offer us?"

"Not so fast, Mister President. We will only share information with you if you agree to our conditions." Mystique remains confident.

"Ah, your conditions. Well, we will accept your conditions but only if we modify them a little. I hope that you can understand this."

"No, we can't. After everything that has happened to the mutant society in the past years, we deserved at least a little respect and at least this little victory." Hank says. Mystique is surprised that he understands how these things here work after such a short amount of time.

"Yes, but we cannot destroy files that easily and where do we know that you will really deliver Lehnsherr to us?" Nixon turns around and looks out of the window again.

"We are able to keep our promise. As already mentioned, we are also interested in having him in one place." Hank replies confidently.

"Fine. Then deliver him here tonight." Nixon says turning around.

"Our conditions must be fulfilled first." Mystique counters with a smirk on her face. The CIA agents and the ambassador look expectantly at Nixon.

"You are our only chance in this case", He mumbles to himself, rubbing his chin.

He starts walking up and down the office in complete silence. Nixon is really fumbling with himself. What can be so challenging for him, Mystique wonders. Nixon takes one deep breath and looks at Mystique and Hank. "I accept your conditions but only if you assure us that you will bring us Lehnsherr, too."

Mystique and Hank exchange a confident grin. "We can give you this promise written on a paper." Mystique replies.

"Good. Then we should sign this contract."

_

Mystique and Hank leave the embassy with their hands interwined after two dreadful. As they are fully out of their lot, Mystique kisses Hank's cheek. She is so ecstatic that everything is working out so well so far.

"Everything is perfect. Now we only need Erik to play well in our game." she whispers into Hank's ear and he gives her a little smile. "He will, don't worry." The two mutants can start making a plan now.

_

After a generous meal, Mystique and Hank are back at their good old hotel room. Their plan is set and now they only need a little preparation time. Mystique is still convinced that Erik's time as free man will find an end tonight. His unconscious face will be priceless.

Meanwhile, Hank transforms into his furry alter ego and frees his feet from his squeezing shoes. He takes a seat on the table and starts unpacking the painkillers and muscle relaxants from their packing. Mystique shifts into her real self as well and watches Hank do his magic. "You still didn't tell me how you want to knock Erik out with these tablets."

Hank takes out one of his empty syringes. "These work as sedatives, so they will make him sleepy. I will just prepare a little liquid with them and shoot these into his blood system. I hope that I can make the dose perfect so that he will fall asleep as soon as the needle bores through his skin. In case it won't work, I will inject him with my serum. It worked on Charles and me, so it will work on Erik, too... theoretically."

"Do you learn such things when you study biophysics?"

"If you are also into chemistry and medicine, then yes. The human body is so complex that it can be considered as its own universe."Mystique nods in response.

She lies down on her hard bed and watches Hank pulverise a bunch of tablets in his hands with pure muscle power. He is so focused on his task. "Do you need help with something? I feel so useless when I see you doing all these cool... well.. stuff."

"You don't need to help me. I'm okay."

"Are you sure that you don't need my help?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm alright. You could relax a little before the big storm. Remember, we will need our whole strength."

"Why don't YOU relax? I am quite strong so I don't need to sleep or something."

"Well, me too. The fact that my feral side doesn't need much sleep is definitely an advantage."

Hank stands up and goes to the bathroom with one of his small serum canisters to fill them with some water. Mystique follows him and leans on the doorframe, admiring him. "This means that you like your mutation in some way?" Mystique acknowledges smiling.

"I never said that I don't like it. It's just difficult to control it sometimes and to deal with the reactions of my environment."

"Oh really?" Mystique comes closer to hug him from behind. She makes her legs a little longer so that she can lean her head on Hank's high shoulder. He smells so good, she thinks. "I can't await to kick Erik's ass tonight with you by my side." she whispers into his ear while looking at their reflections in the image is not so terrifying as she thought.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this special mission, Mystique." Hank puts the little canister which is filled with water now on the sink and takes Mystique's hands in his.

"Thank you that you are here with me, Hank." Mystique nuzzles his thick fur and starts kissing his neck. She feels the desire to come closer to her new favourite person once more.

With one fast move, Hank turns around and wraps his arms around Mystique's waist. "Mystique, I love you." he says tenderly. Mystique beams because he said the magical three words she wanted to hear all those years ago. She smiles seductively and leans in so that her nose touches Hank's. Maybe it's time to say three another surprising words.

"I am Raven." She closes the small remaining distance and presses her lips hungrily on those which belong to the man who makes her heart explode with love. 


	9. Chapter 9

The street in which Erik lives seemed far more dangerous at day time as Raven and Hank were here. Perhaps, all the criminals need sleep, too, since it's half past midnight. You don't hear a sound and most flats are dark, even Erik's. Is he just sleeping or isn't he at home, Raven wonders. Either way, the plan will succeed tonight. Hank is having her back and the CIA is just waiting for them to show up at the embassy with Erik. They feel the same excitement as her. She looks at Hank who seems to be cool. "Are you ready?" she whispers. Hank nods. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Slowly, his skin turns blue and furry. He will need to be in his real form for the upcoming fight. Mystique shifts into her blue skin, too.

Hank checks his pockets and looks up at Erik's window on the first floor. Everything is there. "Shall I carry you?"

"No need to. I can climb it up, too." Raven sends Hank a reassuring smile. He copies it.

There is no need to hesitate any longer now. Hank leaps as high as he can and almost reaches the window bank. Quickly, he climbs up to the window and looks inside. The coast is clear and he motions to Raven to follow him. She makes her fingers and feet longer and changes their form to small suckers. She leaps up as well and climbs up fast like a lizard until she is on Hanks's side. "Can you draw a circle on the window with your claws? Then I can open the window from the inside." Raven whispers right into Hank's ear. He obeys and draws a circle onto the window with his sharp claws. Raven tips on the centre of it with her finger and the drawn circle falls backward into the flat. She slips her arm through the hole and searches for the opener. With one move, she opens the window so that both can slip into the flat easily and without much sound.

The window leads into Erik's kitchen which is barely furnitured. It is dark but Raven can only see an old stove, a refrigerator and a set of wooden chairs and a table. Hank goes down on all fours and jumps to the hallway in all silence and tries to track Erik with his animal senses. Raven sneaks to the hallway, too.

"He's not here. The bastard is not here." Hank informs out loud. Raven is disappointed because this throws the time plan a little back.

"We could check his little flat out. What do you think? Maybe we can also make his weapons disappear." Raven suggests and walks towards the room opposite the kitchen. She turns the light on and is thrown back at the image of Erik's bedroom. The room looks like a normal bedroom but its walls are almost fully covered in pictures and newspaper articles of the event in Washington a year ago. Why should he keep this? It was a defeat for him. Raven takes one of the articles in her hand. She has never really read one because she wanted to forget about it. She did not even know that there were pictures of her. The article reads 'Heroic mutants safe the President' and show blurry pictures of herself, Hank, this claw guy Logan and Charles.

"Why do you think he collects them? Revenge?" Hank wonders. He has entered the room and looks around, too.

"I don't know." Raven admits. She always knew that Erik was a mystery but this is also beyond his levels.

"This man is a cryptic mystery. Whatever he had floating in his mind, it will be destroyed tonight."

"Yes. I hope that he's not out to cause trouble. That'd be the last thing that I could bear tonight."

Hank smiles and takes her free hand. "You left a great impact on humanity on that day. Not only mutants started admiring you but humans as well. This is remarkable."

"I don't think that I left such a great impact on society. There are still so many things left to be solved before we will be accepted as full people. After this job here is done, we can focus on that... Can I tell you something? I have a good feeling regarding the future. Especially now because I know that mutants finally have a voice in such a high institution like the American government... and this voice is you." Mystique lets her head fall onto Hank's shoulder. These moments of being so close to him are one of the most beautiful sensations she has ever felt.

"I'm still not convinced of my abilities to be a politician but I hope that I can count on you as my back up in case I will ever fail."

"Yes, you can. But you will never fail... that's why I suggested you." Raven slowly leans in to kiss him but she gets interrupted by the sound of keys turning in the door. Hank is faster than her and turns the light in the bedroom off in all haste before the entrance door cracks open. He is positioning himself next to the doorframe with a syringe ready while he has the Raven another one.

Erik enters his flat silently like a cat. He doesn't turn the lights on and starts sneaking around. So, he knows about his guests. This is no problem. He just needs to come to the bedroom.

Erik is standing right in front of the bedroom now but he hesitates. Raven can see that Hank is waiting for her okay to strike but she hesitates because it's not time yet. Something also tells her that Erik also has some tricks behind. Just a few more seconds.

"I know that you're here. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Erik shouts in an angry tone.

A gun fires five fast shots and somebody grunts in pain. It's Hank. Within a split second, Erik turns on the lights in the bedroom and enters it with a raised hand. He takes control of the bullets in Hank's body and pins him on the wall behind him. Hank is trying hard to free himself of his control but Erik is stronger. Good that he didn't notice Raven, who adapted to the colour of the wall quickly, yet.

"You? That's a real surprise. I thought that I have seen everything this crazy world has to offer. But okay… Charles, you can come out, too." Erik raises his hand and lets the bullets move through Hank's body which make him growl loudly in pain.

Raven acts as fast as she can and rams the needle straight into Erik's neck furiously, right into his pulse artery. She does not care if he dies tonight. "Did you expect me, too? Charles is not here, you bastard." she hisses through her teeth while keeping him in a death grip around his neck. Erik gasps for air and lets his control on Hank fade so that the furry mutant falls to the ground. "Raven!" Hank croaks and throws her his syringe over. She rams it into Erik's neck, too, and continues to strangle him. Erik desperately continues to gasp for air and to free himself from Raven's grip but his attempts are unsuccessful. "Come on! Let go, Erik!" Raven screams angrily. She is in full rage now because Erik is still not knocked out. You can hear the metal pipelines and cables in the walls moving at his control.

Hank, as bruised as he is, rises and approaches Erik. The metal bender is visibly weakened but he's still conscious. Erik tries to raise his arm to let the still floating gun fire once again but Hank is faster and covers his mouth and nose with his huge and strong hands in order to cut the air up from entering his lungs. Erik is quivering and a cable pushes though the wall in a loud crack. "Come on!" Hank is fully releasing his animalistic side now. There is this fury in his eyes which show so well that he truly hates Erik and he wants him to be nothing but dead. With all his strength, he is blocking the air from his lungs and for some reason it is arousing Raven like nothing before. How odd.

"Finally." he mutters as he sees that Erik is not moving anymore. Raven lets go of her grip, too, and analyses the weakened Erik. He looks so pale.

"I hope he is still alive." Raven mutters even if she actually does not want him alive. Hank puts two fingers onto his pulse artery.

"Yes, he is. I can still sense a pulse." He carefully opens one of Erik's eyes and checks it. "He is just in a coma… I hope. His physique might be stronger than I thought but for now he is knocked out for at least a few hours"

It is done. The mission is accomplished and the great Magneto is defeated after all. A smile finds its way onto Raven's face but it fades as she realises that Hank is slowly bleeding out. He is taking deep and slow breathes to deal with the pain and his former light green shirt has become red from the blood streaming out.

"Are you okay? I will call you a doctor." Raven leaves the room.

"No. No. Don't.", Hank tries, "I don't need a doctor now. It looks worse than it actually is."

Heavy heartedly, Raven returns to him. She knows exactly that Hank is suffering great pain because she knows how it feels like to have a bullet crossing your body. The two bullets have hit him right in the chest, two in the shoulders and one into his right hip. Raven hopes so much that nothing important was damaged and he will survive this night.

"You need help. I will call a doctor now."

Hank shakes his head and grabs her hand. "I just need some towels." Raven is confused but she knows what to do. Instead of towels, she rips Erik's bed garments apart and hands it to Hank who is trying to take his shirt off. Carefully, she hands him the rip offs which he uses as bandages.

"Do you need some assistance?" Raven offers but Hank just shakes his head.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are still bleeding and I am sure that you're in pain. I can help you." Raven carefully touches his side and Hank immediately winces in pain.

"See? You're in pain." It hurts Raven's heart to see him like that. She wants to do something but he doesn't let her.

"Raven... I'm fine. The pain is bearable." Hank smiles at her while tying a cloth around his upper chest. His fur is soaked with so much blood. Poor Hank, he's trying so hard not to show her his pain but she must admit that she admires his strength as well because he has fully soaked his shirt and jacket with blood and even the fabric pieces have changed from white to crimson red but he doesn't even scream or shake. He is fully concentrated on mending his wounds. Others would have passed out after losing so much blood.

"Your anaesthetic has worked. Erik is not moving. Maybe we should have kept some painkillers for you." Raven giggles to loosen up the situation.

"They don't work on me. I am too huge for such a small dose. I'd need a few more grams to feel something than a guy like Erik could survive. It has some negative aspects to be like me." Hank smiles but his gaze is focused on his wound on his ribs which he has just tied up.

"But it also has some benefits." Raven says in a calm voice. She tries to hold her tears back. On one hand she is happy that the Erik hunt is over now once for all but on the other one it hurts her so much to see Hank in pain and bleeding. This trip to Paris has changed her a lot. Since she has arrived here with Hank, her ice cold armour has cracked and she actually feels so much more than just hate and anger. Suddenly, she is able to feel compassion and love for someone again and this is wonderful.

"Shall we leave?"

"If you are able to I am ready."

Hank smiles at her and throws Erik's still unconscious body over his shoulder in one move. He grunts but acts like it is okay. "Let's leave this sorry place."

Raven does not answer but collects the syringes from the ground and follows her injured but still strong partner out.


	10. Chapter 10

The two men in front of the American embassy in Paris are waiting with anticipation for the rent car which is carrying Magneto, one of the biggest enemies the humans have ever known. If the normal human citizens only knew what was going on tonight while they all are sleeping peacefully in their beds. It would cause a scandal because most humans would go insane if they knew that mutants are able to live and do their jobs under the radar. Actually, they should be happy that Erik has finally been captured by someone who has the skills to do this but Raven knows it better. They will never appreciate what she and Hank have done for them tonight. But there is still a little spark of hope in her. Maybe, they will open their hearts and finally show tolerance for mutants. At least, this is what Hank has told her. He is way more optimistic in this matter now.

Raven and Hank get out of the car under the guidance of the two obviously tired men in suits that were waiting for them. "Were you successful?" one of them wants to know. Raven nods and shows them Erik's unconscious body lying on the backseat. "He is all yours now." One of the two men takes out a pair of ordinary handcuffs while the other one pulls Erik out of the car carefully.

"Are you sure that it is smart to secure him with METAL handcuffs?" Hank has got a point. The two guards exchange a look and stop their actions. "Use some cable ties." he suggests further. One of the men returns to the building, most likely going for Hank's idea.

"So, do you still need us? I think that everything necessary was said and solved. I only hope that you will fulfil your part of the contract, too." Raven tries hard to be friendly. She is not only exhausted but also wants to finally end this Magneto hunt and escape the serious world.

"I am afraid that I cannot let you leave yet, miss."

"Why not? Is there any problem?"

"Well, we still need to verify if the man is really Lehnsherr. One can never know."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? We have signed a contract and put ourselves into danger. Do you think that we would risk all this for a hoax? Don't be silly."

"Miss, there is no need for anger. This is a serious matter and we need to get sure."

This is the ignorance she feared. Why can't it be over already? Raven sighs. "Okay, do whatever you want."

Meanwhile, the other guy returns with some cable ties which he immediately wraps around Erik's hands and feet as tight as possible. The two men take Erik and carry him inside. Hank and Raven follow them. Inside, there are already more people waiting. Even the President is waiting for them. "Put him onto the couch." he orders and the men obey. Nixon takes a few careful steps and analyses the body lying in front of him. "Is he dead?"

"No, just knocked out. He will remain like this for a few more hours." Hank informs.

"How long exactly?"

"I cannot predict this but I advise you to be prepared. When he will wake up, he might be a little weak at first but do not underestimate him in any way." Hank seems calm despite his heavy injuries which nobody has noticed so far.

"Don't worry, we won't." Nixon takes a deep breath. "Lock Lehnsherr away." he orders and the two guards take Erik away and carry him into another room. Nixon refuses to show any emotion. He is most likely just overwhelmed by the success of tonight. Raven can feel it.

"So ... I assume that you are satisfied with our delivery. Now, it is your time to deliver and I hope you do." Raven invades Nixon's personal space quickly by walking up to him and looking into his eyes, hoping to make him cringe in fear," My partner and I are not only skilled in tackling down terrorists." she adds whispering. A tear of sweat is running down on the President's forehead but he does not dare to react. "Think about it... Good night, gentlemen." Raven turns around, takes Hank's hand fast and guides him out without awaiting any answer. She is hoping that her clear warning has reached their limited minds.

Both blue mutants enter their rent car. "Let's get away from here, huh?" Hank starts the engine and the embassy slowly fades away in the distance. There is only one problem left to solve now.

"So... what are we gonna do with you now?" Raven carefully puts her hand on Hank's thigh. "I cannot leave you like this."

Hank rather focuses on the still vivid traffic. "I'm fine."

"Your chest is fully soaked with blood, Hank. We have time now to get you a doctor." It's odd to say that they got time, she thinks.

"I don't need a doctor. If there'd be anything seriously damaged, I would not be able to speak right now. Trust me, I am a doctor, too." Hank laughs but this does not really convince her.

"Whatever you like but I still don't think that this looks healthy."

"Well, I am a little in pain but it will fade in a few hours. It's one of the pro arguments of the beast in me. My healing factor is working very well."

"Then you should never keep him hidden again. It could be useful in the future." Raven turns to him and admires his smile. "I doubt that all our problems are solved tonight and your mutation saved your life. Please don't forget this."

"I won't."

Raven caresses his thigh. "I hope you mean it. The promise you gave me means a lot to me and I just want to see you happy. You deserved it."

Raven directs her gaze at the shimmering street lights. They have a calming effect on her but she still feels the flames of fury burning in her. "Hank, can you promise me a second thing?"

"Depends on what it is, my love."  
"If Erik will ever get free and cause more trouble you and I will be there to stop him. No government, no Charles involved. Just you and I like it was in the past days. And the next time we will be needed, we will kill him. No mercy anymore."

Hank takes a deep breath and looks at Raven. "I promise." 


End file.
